


Tell Me Things (That You Try To Hide)

by Brenda



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Yancy catches himself staring for a second longer than he should.  He wets his lips with a flick of his tongue, and tries not to think about what Raleigh would taste like right about now...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Things (That You Try To Hide)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **[Pacific Rim Mini-Bang](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/PRMinibang)** , and as a fill for **[this prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=2543693#t2543693)** on the **[Kink Meme](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com)**. Thanks to Jo for the beta!!!
> 
> The amazing artwork is at the end of the fic and was done by the equally amazing Orange Blitz. All the love and kudos to her. (NSFW warning.)

Yancy loops an arm under his brother's shoulders and yanks him into something resembling an upright position. "C'mon, just a few more steps, bro. Fuck you weigh a ton..."

Raleigh mumbles something incoherent, his breath prickling the skin of Yancy's neck. Raleigh's body is a warm, unsteady weight, listing against Yancy's as they lurch down the hallway of their floor. It'll be a miracle if they can make it all the way to their hotel room without Raleigh falling flat on his ass. Which would serve the little runt right for getting into a drinking contest with the Russians. Dumb fuck. 

They both come perilously close to crashing out when Yancy has to let go of Raleigh long enough to fish his keycard out of his pocket, but he's able to maneuver Raleigh inside and kick the door shut behind them. The lamp between the two double beds turns the walls a jaundiced shade of yellow and it's not much in the way of luxury accommodations, but it's at least got a small fridge to go with the mini-bar, and maybe if Yancy can get some water down Raleigh's throat and toss him in the shower for a minute or two, Raleigh might actually wake up the next morning without the worst hangover ever recorded. Kid's fucking lucky he's got Yancy looking out for him.

Raleigh flops on his back on the nearest bed, and bounces. His t-shirt rides up at the motion, flashing a strip of pale skin along his hip. Yancy catches himself staring for a second longer than he should. He wets his lips with a flick of his tongue, and tries not to think about what Raleigh would taste like right about now, all pliant and drunk and so very susceptible...

 _Pull yourself together, Becket. You're his goddamn brother, for God's sake_. 

That sort of thinking right there is gonna get his ass kicked and probably locked up in a prison cell with the rest of the perverts, Jaeger hero or not, if he's not careful. But it's been getting harder and harder to keep himself in check. It doesn't help that, lately, Raleigh's been handsier than normal, constantly bumping against Yancy's shoulder or hip or crowding against him when they're on the sofa watching the game or finding some excuse to run his fingers along Yancy's spine or his neck. It's been a frustrating couple of weeks.

Maybe what they really need is some time apart.

He snags a bottle of water from the mini-fridge and turns back to the bed. Raleigh's eyes have closed to mere slits and his shirt's up far enough to Yancy to get an eyeful of a toned, flat stomach. And Raleigh now has a hand down the front of his jeans.

 _Jesus_. Yancy's breath catches in his throat and, for an endless second, all he can think about is crawling onto the bed and replacing Raleigh's hand with his own. The need is so palpable he can practically taste the sour vodka bite of Raleigh's kiss and almost feel the heavy weight of Raleigh's cock filling his palm. It takes every bit of self-control he possesses not to give in to the urge.

Yancy thinks about chucking the bottle at Raleigh's head. Not that he thinks it would do any good. He knows his brother too well for that. " _Seriously_?"

"Hmm?" Raleigh smiles, slow and dopey and sort of sweet, totally at odds with the unmistakable way his hand is moving. "What? Feels good."

"Yeah, I bet." Which doesn't come out nearly as annoyed at Yancy would like. He holds out the water. "Here, drink this."

"Not thirsty."

"I don't give a damn, just do it." He tosses the bottle in the direction of the bed. It lands on Raleigh's chest. "I'm running you a shower."

He heads into the bathroom without waiting for Raleigh to reply. If he'd stayed another two seconds... 

He goes directly to the sink to splash some cold water on his cheeks.

"Get your fucking shit together," he tells his reflection. Blue eyes and ginger-blond hair and an angular, handsome face stare back at him. He looks a little pale, but that could be the overhead light. He doesn't _look_ like a creep lusting after his baby brother's body. But he knows better than anyone how deceiving looks can be. And right now, he has got to find a way to contain his shit. Which isn't all that easy, considering six-foot and a buck-eighty-plus of temptation is just on the other side of the door, and Yancy's dick doesn't really seem to care that said temptation is his own flesh and blood.

He turns to the shower and kneels so he can get at the taps. Raleigh tends to like the water just this side of scalding and it takes a minute for the pipes to warm up. Steam is already filling the room when he shifts, intending to stand and head back into the bedroom to bodily throw Raleigh under the spray, but all he can do is let out a small, choked moan.

Raleigh is leaning against the sink counter, completely and unashamedly naked, his perfectly cut body on full display, and he is mouth-watering, he is Adonis, he is _flawless_ , and he's –

" _Christ_ , Rals –" 

"Hey, I drank the fucking water, alright," Raleigh says, his fist wrapped loosely around his mostly hard cock. He's lazily stroking himself and his eyes are still half-lidded and his lips look so red, and Yancy is staring, he knows it, and still, he can't help himself.

"You never said I had to stop making myself feel good."

Raleigh's cock is just about at eye level, at mouth level, and it would be so easy to crawl the small distance between them, lick at the pre-come pearling on the head and slide his lips all the way down, finally get the taste he's been craving more than air –

"Suit yourself." He gets unsteadily to his feet, hoping like hell Raleigh can't see that he's also hard as fucking nails. Or that he won't do the math if he does notice. "Don't drown while you're busy with junior down there."

He takes a step before Raleigh throws his free hand out, slaps it against Yancy's chest. "C'mon, bro. Stay."

"Uh, no." Can't Raleigh see how much trouble he's in right now? How close Yancy is to losing control and ruining the only good and decent thing left in his life?

"Stay, keep me company. Wash my back," Raleigh says, waggling his eyebrows like he's a fucking comedian or something, and just _no_.

He glances pointedly down at Raleigh's hand. "Move it or I'll break it."

"Nope," Raleigh replies and pivots in one smooth motion, shoving Yancy against the hard edge of the counter.

"What the fuck –"

"Shut it, Yance, I'm tired of waiting." Raleigh's voice is no longer slurred. Now it's clipped and short, and this close, Yancy can see that Raleigh's eyes are completely clear. The heat from the shower is suffocating him. He can't move, he can't fucking _breathe_.

Then Raleigh steps between the vee of Yancy's legs and cups his crotch, the touch scorching him, branding him even through the heavy denim barrier of his jeans. "Before you even go there, for the record, I've been drinking only water all night, and I've wanted this since I was 13 years old."

Then his mouth is on Yancy's, tongue pushing past Yancy's teeth, lips conforming to his like they've been fashioned for just this purpose, like they've been designed for Yancy alone. Raleigh dives right in with a slow sweep, firm and authoritative and taking exactly what he wants, like he knows exactly what he's doing. And maybe he does, he's been in Yancy's head enough, but the visceral shock of the kiss – of the fact that _Raleigh_ is kissing him – almost sends Yancy back to his knees. 

He grips Raleigh's shoulders and returns the kiss with a sharp, low moan of surrender, giving in to temptation, and Raleigh doesn't remotely taste like alcohol. Instead, he tastes sharp and clean and dangerous, and Yancy moans again, pulling Raleigh even closer. 

"Didn't think you were gonna get it, waited so damn long –" Raleigh's mouthing the words across Yancy's jaw and he's tugging at Yancy's zipper and it's too fucking much, Yancy still can't _think_. He's not even sure this is actually happening. Maybe he's finally snapped and this is some crazy twisted fantasy.

"Rals...Rals..." He tries again, tightens his hold on Raleigh until his brother makes an annoyed noise and stops trying to suck a hickey onto his neck.

"What?" Blue eyes, so like his own, flash with temper when Raleigh lifts his head. "I swear to God, Yance, if you start trying to fucking act like you don't want this –"

"It's not that, I just..." Yancy groans as Raleigh finally gets Yancy's jeans unzipped and frees his cock. There's no way this is really happening. "Are you sure you –?"

"Okay, one, shut up. I've got proof right here in my hand that you want this." He jerks his fist to drive his point home. "So stop trying to be all noble big brother, because you're really bad at it. Fuck, bro, _you're_ the one that gets me into the most trouble, and you always have. Two, I'm an adult and I'm consenting and I've wanted this – wanted _you_ – ever since I figured out what sex was. Your cock, your mouth, your ass, your hands, _anything_ at all, as long as it's yours, Yance. I want it all, I want everything you can give me, and I _don't care_ what the world thinks about it."

Raleigh's got his dead serious look working – it's not one Yancy sees a lot, but he knows it. Knows every part of his brother inside and out (or thought he did) and knows when Raleigh's fucking around and when he means it. And right now Raleigh means everything he's saying.

"So, just, stop talking." Raleigh leans in, gives Yancy a punishingly hard kiss that scrambles what's left of his brain. "Unless the next words out of your mouth are to order me to my knees or to get on my back or on all fours with my ass in the air or to tell me to fuck you until you can't remember your own name, I'm not interested in anything you have to say. And if your answer is no, tell me now, and I walk, and we will never mention this again."

It's a way out for both of them, and Yancy knows Raleigh'll follow his lead if Yancy says he doesn't want this (he really, really does), but the idea of _not_ taking what's on offer isn't something Yancy thinks he can live with. And if this is something Raleigh really and truly wants...

"And what if my next words are to tell you to undress me so we can get in the shower?"

Raleigh grins, triumphant and feral and predatory. " _Now_ you're talking," he says, and yanks Yancy's shirt up over his head.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be cool with that," Yancy grins back. He's not sure if it's relief or happiness or some combination of the two.

"Uh uh, leave 'em on," Raleigh says, when Yancy makes a move to take off his dog tags. "I like the way they look."

Yancy glances down at his chest, then up at Raleigh. "I always knew you were a kinky bastard," he says, and toes off his shoes instead.

"Yeah, well, you should, as often as you're in my head." Raleigh leans back, arms crossed, like he's preparing to enjoy the show, and Yancy doesn't want to disappoint or anything, but he doesn't waste any time stripping down. He's waited far too long for this, and it's not like he's never been naked around Raleigh. Even if it _is_ different now. Everything is different now.

"God, look at you. You're like a fucking buffet," Raleigh marvels, running a finger along Yancy's sternum. Yancy shivers at the light touch, trembles at the look in Raleigh's eyes. "I don't even know where to start."

"I know the feeling," Yancy says, and leads Raleigh into the shower. Steam envelops them, turns the air into soup, and the water scalds his skin. But the temperature suits the moment – this moment he's been thinking about for years (although, apparently not nearly as long as Raleigh's been thinking about it), but now that it's finally here, he has no idea what part of Raleigh he wants to get his hands on first.

Luckily, Raleigh seems content to press against him as he glides slick hands along Raleigh's back, and they trade sliding, bruising kisses for awhile, each one better than the last. And if this was any other night, Yancy might be satisfied with just this. But he has no idea if this is a one-time deal to get this out of their system, and he's not about to waste it, not if this is his only shot.

"Any rules?" he asks, because he has to be certain they're on the same page. Yeah, he's pretty sure he knows the answer, but this is still his kid brother at the end of the day and Yancy would never do anything to hurt him. Family first, above everything.

"None I can think of," Raleigh replies, rubbing against him all sinuous and hot, water plastering his hair to his scalp. He's still hard as a rock and his body is the best sort of sin and Yancy's wanted for so long – 

"So, anything I want, then?"

" _Anything_ at all, c'mon. Don't be such a fucking wuss."

That's all the permission Yancy needs. He drops to his knees. "Turn around, brace your hands against the wall."

Raleigh's immediately turns, rests his forearms against the tiles, legs spread and his ass on display in an unmistakable invitation. One Yancy has every intention of taking.

He glances up at the long line of Raleigh's back, at all of that lovely play of muscle under an endless stretch of skin, now his to peruse and his to explore, and he can't wait, but right now he wants to feast. He wants to gorge himself and make up for a fuckload of lost time.

He doesn't bother teasing; they've had years of foreplay already. Instead, he spreads Raleigh's cheeks as far apart as he can and just goes in, spearing his tongue inside Raleigh's hole with confident, sleek jabs. The taste is dark, sharp, forbidden and already Yancy's as addicted as a junkie. Raleigh jerks back, then forward, then back again, and Yancy can hear him scrabbling at the wall.

"Jesus, Yance, _Jesus_ , you –"

Raleigh breaks off on a high whine, the sound beautiful and broken, echoing off the tiles and burrowing under Yancy's skin. He takes it as a sign that he's on the right track, and sets a furious, fast pace, tonguing Raleigh's ass as deep as he can get, tightening his lips around the hole to create even more suction. Raleigh pushes back into him, fucking himself on Yancy's tongue. He can hear the unmistakable sounds of Raleigh jerking himself off, and his own cock is a heavy, insistent weight between his legs. He slows, curls his tongue and licks and sucks, getting Raleigh nice and loosened for him. If he doesn't get inside Raleigh soon, he might actually explode from frustration.

He slithers up, snags the small, complimentary bottle of conditioner on the way, mouthing kisses along Raleigh's spine, tasting water and something else, something elusive and clean that's all Raleigh. He wants that taste on his tongue all the time, wants to devour every inch of Raleigh's body until he's sated, then start all over again. "Please tell me you don't need more prep."

Raleigh shakes his head, glances over his shoulder. He looks wrecked already, desperate and on edge, and he's so fucking beautiful that Yancy aches with the need to prove himself worthy of what Raleigh's offering. Right now, he would give his brother anything in the world, would give him everything, scale any mountain, fight any kaiju, cross any ocean, do heroic deeds worthy of song. 

"Please, I need –"

"Shh, hey, I've got this, okay, I've got _you_." Yancy flicks the bottle cap and pours a liberal amount on his palm. Normally, he'd be fishing around for a condom right about now, but this isn't just anyone, it's _Raleigh_ , and they've never had any barriers between them. Yancy's not about to insult the both of them by insisting on one now. He knows he's clean, and he trusts Raleigh is too, just like he trusts Raleigh in everything else and always has.

He coats his cock, presses kisses to Raleigh's nape, licking away the drops of water, and when he starts to slide in, they both groan at the feel. Raleigh's ass is perfect, perfect and tight and when Raleigh clenches around him, grips him like his ass is molded for Yancy's cock, fashioned for Yancy and Yancy alone, Yancy squeezes his eyes so hard he sees stars behind his lids. He's not going to last long at all.

"Move," Raleigh commands and pushes back. Typical Raleigh, always in a rush, and the knowledge helps to get Yancy under some semblance of control. He can do this. He can be what Raleigh needs.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your damn shirt on, kid."

"You're balls deep inside my ass, _old man_ , you might wanna rephrase – Jesus!"

" Jesus works, too," Yancy smirks and slams forward, giving them both what they want. He drops one hand to Raleigh's hip and keeps the other curled around his shoulder, using the leverage to get in even deeper, every hard thrust shoving Raleigh against the tiles. His dog tags sway, stick to Raleigh's back, and Yancy zeroes in on the point of contact, wishes there was a way to imprint the metal onto Raleigh's skin. He wants to leave marks of possession, he wants to wreck Raleigh for anyone else, wants so much – 

"Yeah, God, Yancy, _yes_ –" A litany of curses and pleas mixed with Yancy's name fall from Raleigh's lips and it's poetry, it's a symphony, it's worth waiting for, worth any sacrifice, worth whatever Raleigh wants, as long as Yancy gets to have this again.

"Make yourself come for me, Rals, can you do that, can you come for me while I fuck you, I wanna feel you come around my cock, c'mon –"

Raleigh jerks, moans something unintelligible and Yancy can feel Raleigh's orgasm from the inside out, and that's all it takes for him to push himself in to the hilt and hold while he pulses deep inside Raleigh's body. They stay slumped together, sticky and sated, and Yancy thinks he could die right now and be perfectly happy. Hell, he may never move again.

Then Raleigh takes the decision away from him, turns, and drapes his arms across Yancy's shoulders. He looks blissed out and well-fucked and so gorgeous Yancy's heart lurches in his chest. He leans forward, the kiss nice and slow, and Raleigh smiles when they part. "Thank you."

"Should be the other way around."

"Nope, it's my seduction, and I'm calling the shots," Raleigh tells him. "I'll say thank you if I feel like it."

" _Your_ seduction, huh?"

Raleigh shrugs, a graceful move, and shows twin dimples when he smiles. "I'm the one that made the first move, bro. House rules." 

Yancy can't exactly argue with that, not that he really wants to. Raleigh steps under the spray, tilts his head back, and Yancy follows the rivulets of water sluicing down his spine with greedy eyes. He could spend hours just watching Raleigh, _has_ spent a good deal of time lately doing just that, but things are different now. Now, he can do so much more and, once again, he finds himself at a loss on what he wants to do next.

They trade the soap and wash off fairly quickly, and Yancy shuts off the water. "Why tonight?" he asks, now that he's not so addled by lust that he can barely remember his own name. "And why all the BS about pretending to be drunk?"

"Because I got tired of waiting, and you wouldn't've let me get close enough to try otherwise." Raleigh hands him a towel, then tugs him by his dog tags until they're chest to chest and he can wind strong arms around Yancy's neck. "So now what?"

So many possibilities... "I think I wanna lay you out and ride your cock," he finally says. "Unless you've got something else in mind?"

"Sounds good to me," Raleigh says. "But can I suck you off first? I've been dreaming about your taste for years."

Yancy shudders and bites back a moan. "Yeah, whatever you want," he says, breathless and aching, almost like he hadn't just come. He has so many lost days to make up for.

Raleigh takes his hand and leads him back into the bedroom. Lays him on the nearest bed and stands there for a minute, his gaze a hot, heavy weight that lingers on too-tight skin. Yancy feels possessed, marked, like Raleigh's staking a claim that has always been his by right, his by blood.

"We need to buy some of that flavored lube they sell in the sex shops," Raleigh remarks, after he rummages through his duffel bag and comes up with a small bottle of 'Wet'.

"Why's that?" Yancy finally tosses his dog tags on the dresser, and props his head up on a pillow so he can watch Raleigh move around the room. His brother in motion has always been a work of art, but now that Yancy has free reign to look and touch his fill, he takes the time to admire the play of muscle under skin.

Raleigh tosses the bottle by the other pillow and crawls over Yancy, holding himself just over Yancy's body, close by not nearly close enough, dipping his head down to nip at Yancy's lower lip. "Because the next time you fuck me, I want you to lick your come out of my ass and feed it to me."

Yeah, Raleigh definitely knows him inside and out, knows _exactly_ how to rev him up in no time flat. Yancy groans, shivers, and pulls Raleigh down to him, crashing their mouths together. One of his teeth catches Raleigh's lip and he tastes copper, laps at the small droplets and clutches at Raleigh's shoulders while Raleigh grinds down against him, touching him from head to toe, covering him like a blanket.

He loses track of time, of the outside world and everything that isn't Raleigh. They race impatient hands over each other, trade kisses like they'll never get another shot, and the reality is so much better than anything Yancy could have ever dreamed. Raleigh is responsive, demanding, teases and coaxes moans and gasps from Yancy like a gifted pilot in the conn, like he knows _exactly_ where to touch and how. But then, he and his brother have a connection that goes so much deeper than mere Drift compatibility, and Raleigh's always been able to read Yancy like a well-loved book.

"Feels unreal that we're even doing this," Raleigh remarks, echoing Yancy's thoughts. "I never thought I'd get this chance to be with you like this."

"Yeah, me neither."

"No regrets, though."

"None. This is you and me, kid."

Raleigh smiles against his lips, then starts to slither down. "Alright, old man, prepare to have your mind blown."

Yeah, they're still them at the end of it all, and the easy familiarity of their banter is another layer binding them even closer together. "Sounds kinky, but I'd rather have my cock blown."

"Smartass," Raleigh chuckles, then bends his head, stretching his lips over Yancy's cock and Yancy is done for, he's ruined, there is no coming back from this.

Not that he wants to.

Raleigh doesn't bother with going slow. He takes possession of Yancy's cock like his owns it (which he does), wrapping his fingers around the base for leverage as he bobs his head. Yancy can feel Raleigh's throat working and it's _amazing_ , unbelievable, better than any other blowjob he's ever gotten because it's Raleigh, and he can tell his brother's been gagging for it, that getting his mouth on Yancy like this is the fulfillment of a lifelong dream. 

Yancy's hips jerk, almost of their own volition, and he cradles the back of Raleigh's head, cards his fingers through damp strands, thrusts up, meeting Raleigh halfway. Raleigh moans and the sound reverberates along Yancy's cock, the vibrations racing along his skin.

"C'mon, take it," he chants, watching as Raleigh struggles to keep up with the brutal pace Yancy's setting, those full reddened lips stretched obscenely around him and he's gonna shoot his load soon, no way he can hold out and –

He comes with a wordless spasm, emptying himself down Raleigh's willing throat. Raleigh milks him dry, sucks at the head until the sensation is almost too much, then slides back up Yancy's body, and shares Yancy's own come with him with a deep kiss. The taste is bitter, thick on his tongue, and it's filthy-hot beyond belief. Yancy can't wait to return the favor.

" _Now_ you can ride my cock," Raleigh says, running his tongue along his lips like he's still seeking more of Yancy's come.

"Soon as I can move." Which isn't gonna be any time soon. It's been awhile since he's come so hard twice in one night. 

"No rush," Raleigh tells him, and they both lie tangled together for awhile, stroking and touching as much of each other as they can reach. Yancy presses his ear to Raleigh's ribcage to hear his heartbeat, tries to match his own to it. If he could crawl inside Raleigh, he would. He wants to freeze this moment in time, suspend them in a bubble forever. He doesn't need anything or anyone else.

"Thought about this so many times, of just doing this, being naked and together, no barriers, nothing between us," Raleigh says, his voice hushed, again like he's echoing Yancy's thoughts, "and the Drift with you was almost as good, God, I loved being inside your head, but I hated that I couldn't give you all of me. I hated that I had this secret I was keeping from you, that I was holding this back –"

"It's cool, Rals, I'm..." Yancy looks up, kisses Raleigh's chest right over his heart, a declaration he means with everything in him. "I've been holding back too, okay, I was keeping the same secret. But we don't need to do that anymore, alright, everything's in the open. It's just us now." And now that Yancy has this, he is never, ever letting it go.

"There are so many things I wanna do to you, have you do to me..."

"Make a fucking list and we'll do 'em all, then go through it all again or make up more things." Hell, Yancy's got his own list, tucked away in his head, and he can't wait to start making a dent in it. "I will never tell you no. Anything you want, anytime you want it, we'll make it happen."

Raleigh traces Yancy's face with light fingers, pushes matted strands of hair from his forehead. "Right now, I just want you."

"You got it." Yancy gives him another kiss, sits up. "You wanna get yourself hard for me while I work myself open for you?"

"It's like you read my mind."

Yancy straddles Raleigh's thighs, opens the lube and coats his fingers. Raleigh's stroking himself nice and easy, looking up at Yancy with so much naked hunger than Yancy's tempted to skip the foreplay altogether. But he doesn't, because he wants this to be perfect for Raleigh, wants to give him everything he needs.

The first breach of his fingers is harsh, rough, and somewhat painful. It's been awhile since anyone's been inside him, so he takes his time getting ready, works through the discomfort. He opens himself up little by little, his eyes on Raleigh the whole time, drinks in the way Raleigh's watching him like he's the only thing in the world that matters.

Yancy knows how he feels.

"You look real good like this, Yance."

" _You_ look good like this. All hard and waiting for me." Yancy glances down at Raleigh's cock. They're about the same length, but Raleigh seems to be just a shade bigger around. "Can't wait to have you in me."

"Whenever you're ready," Raleigh says, his voice thick. "It's all yours. _I'm_ all yours."

It only takes a small bit of maneuvering for Yancy to replace his fingers with Raleigh's cock, to sink down, inch by tortuous inch, and just as he'd thought, the burn is exquisite, pleasure and pain merging together so seamlessly it becomes something else entirely. In that moment, he knows he's ruined for anyone else.

Raleigh makes a small noise and grabs at his hips. "God, you feel so..."

"Yeah, you too."

Yancy takes advantage of his position, sets the pace to match his mood. He wants to draw this out as long as possible, wants Raleigh in him, hard and full, for as long as he can get it.

"Can't tell you how many times I've beat off to thinking about you being in me..."

"Yeah, me too," Raleigh gasps and finds one of Yancy's hands to lace their fingers together. "Feels like my cock was made for you..."

"'Cause it was," and Yancy doesn't care what saying that makes them, what thinking it makes _him_. He knows the truth and so does Raleigh. This is _them_ , the Becket boys against the world, and he's always liked those odds. "And your ass was made for my cock..."

"All for you, promise, just...there... _perfect_..."

Time slows as Yancy smoothes a hand over Raleigh's chest, rolls his hips and matches Raleigh's every movement. They rock together nice and easy, and it's as seamless as when they're together in Gipsy, but this is so much better. This is a drift, a connection that's all theirs, something on an entirely different level. Yancy thinks maybe he can see inside Raleigh's soul, and knows it matches his own.

And when Raleigh comes, shuddering and sighing Yancy's name, it's the most beautiful thing Yancy's ever seen, the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. He finds Raleigh's lips, and the kisses are liquid, soft and sweet, and filled with all of the things that they don't need to say.

Yancy slumps to Raleigh's side, one leg thrown over Raleigh's, bringing them even closer together. Raleigh's wearing a contented smile, one Yancy knows he's also wearing, as he swipes at the beads of sweat clinging to Raleigh's forehead.

They're sticky again and Yancy's more than a little sore and he's so dehydrated he actually feels light-headed. And he's never been happier in his life.

"How you doing there, kiddo?"

"Whatever cloud is better than cloud nine, that's where I am right now," Raleigh replies, kissing Yancy's fingers as they drift across his face. "You?"

"Ready for another shower, I think. Then maybe a nap, and then maybe we can start again."

"Good." Raleigh drags his fingers up Yancy's back, the touch easy and intimate. "Because I'm not giving this up now that I have it. Not giving _you_ up."

"You won't have to," Yancy reassures him with a kiss to Raleigh's forehead. "Tonight's just the start of all of the things I want. I've got a list so long it'll take us years to get through them all."

Raleigh stretches. "Sounds like a damn good plan," he says, and brings Yancy down to him for another kiss. As always, Yancy's there to meet him halfway.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by Orange Blitz:
> 
>  


End file.
